Ледибаг глазами Адриана/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = ---- Сцена'': Класс мадам Бюстье. Адриан пишет письмо пока мадам Бюстье говорит.'' ---- Адриан: "Дорогая Ледибаг"... Мадам Бюстье: Кто может сказать почему... Адриан: Нет, лучше "Букашечка". ---- из "Копикэт". ---- Кот Нуар: Правда, Букашечка? Ледибаг: Хватит дурачиться и называть меня "Букашечкой"! Дело серьёзное... ---- Адриан: Нет-нет, не то. Она не любит, когда я так её называю. Может, "Миледи"? Так вот... "Твои волосы чернее ночи"... Хм, "Твои глаза голубые как...летнее небо". Нет, нет! Ух, как же это сказать? Может, так: "Не могу дождаться, когда снова окажусь рядом с тобой, пока мы боримся со злодеями"? Ох, нет! Она скажет, что я тупица. Она такая умная. Надо тоже написать что-то... умное, но не шутить. Она этого не любит. ---- из'' "Времеход".'' ---- Ледибаг: ... Мы должны достать акуму Разрушительницы Времени. От этого зависит твоя жизнь! Кот Нуар: Которая из них? У меня их девять. Ледибаг: Ах, я серьезно! ---- Адриан: А странно. Ведь я всегда шучу очень уместно. Мне даже самому смешно. Ладно, надо рассказать ей о своих чувствах максимально просто. "Миледи, как бы я хотел узнать, кто скрывается за маской" ---- из'' "Художник".'' ---- Ледибаг: Если я скажу, оно перестанет быть тайной... ---- Адриан: "...И самому признаться, кто я такой. Кто знает, может мы уже знаем друг друга, сами того не подозревая? Может, ты видела мои фотографии на постерах Парижа?" Что я говорю? Так же нельзя! Никто не должен знать, кто я на самом деле! ---- из "Бабблер". ---- Плагг: В чём твоя... ---- Адриан: Даже моя любимая... ---- из '' "Робокоп", Кот Нуар висит вниз головой перед Ледибаг.'' ---- Кот Нуар:(пытается поцеловать Ледибаг) Миледи... Ледибаг: (бросает его) Кот Нуар: Вау! ---- Адриан: Наверное, лучше вообще ей ничего не говорить. По крайней мере, пока. Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю, и однажды скажу ей правду. ---- Конец ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = ---- Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien is writing a letter while Miss Bustier is talking. ---- Adrien: "Dear Ladybug"... Miss Bustier: Can anyone tell us why... Adrien: Or maybe "Bugaboo". ---- from "Copycat". ---- Cat Noir: Don't you, Bugaboo? Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo! This is really serious! ---- Adrien: No, no, that's not right! She doesn't like it when I call her that. "My Lady", perhaps. So, "Your hair's is dark as"... "night". Mmhh... "and your eyes as blue as"... "a summer sky"? No, no! Ah... How could I possibly tell her that? Something like: "I can hardly wait for our missions together, for the chance to fight by your side!" Ahhh, no! She'll think it's lame! She's the smartest girl I know! I have to write something more... smart? But I can't make jokes, she doesn't like that! ---- from "Timebreaker". ---- Ladybug: ... But we've gotta capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it! Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine... Ladybug: Mh, I'm serious!... ---- Adrien: Which makes no sense because my puns are on point. I find them to be extremely funny! Ok, I should just tell her how I feel. Keep it simple. "My Lady, I wish I knew who you were behind your mask..." ---- from "The Evillustrator". ---- Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret! ---- Adrien: "...I wish I could tell you who I really am. Who knows? Maybe we already know each other; without even knowing! Maybe you've seen some pictures of me on posters around Paris." What am I saying, I can't write that! Nobody can know who I really am. ---- from "The Bubbler". ---- Plagg: What's your prob-'' ---- '''Adrien': Not even the one I love. ---- from "Rogercop", Cat Noir is hanged upside down in front of Ladybug. ---- Cat Noir:(tries to kiss Ladybug) Mmmmh... Ladybug: (drops him) Cat Noir: Ow! ---- Adrien: Maybe it's best that I tell her nothing, then. Fon now, at least. But I'll find something; and someday, I'll tell her the truth. ---- The end. ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды